


Trials to Absolution

by urbanphoenix27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek Myths, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanphoenix27/pseuds/urbanphoenix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S6Spoilers. What happens when Dean gains the favor of an old Goddess? How will she help him when they see everything he has fought for is falling apart? How will she help Dean from breaking down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. This is for fun, not profit. ALL UNBETAED!
> 
> This chapter takes places sometime during after 6x07

Dean opened his eyes slowly. Shifting in his bed, he made sure that Sam was asleep before he got up. He silently made his way of the motel room, grabbing his jacket. Going to his baby he leaned against her hood looking at the stars. Running a hand over his face, he came to a quick decision and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a number he thought he would never have to use.

Three rings were all it took.

“Hello?” A deep, low feminine voice answered.

“I need to know if you know anything,” Dean didn’t bother saying hi, she knew. 

“Dean, so nice of you to call…” 

“Did you know anything?”

“Be a bit more specific.”

“Sam,” Dean hissed out. “Did you know about Sam leaving Hell?”

Silence echoed loudly over the line. “That should not be possible.” The woman spoke slow and precise. “Dean, I am going to need you to tell me everything.” The man didn’t understand, but he wasn’t about to lie to her. As he spoke, Dean could practically hear her eyes shifting back and forth in thought. 

“Do you have a theory?” He questioned.

“A few,” She sighed. The hunter ran a hand over his mouth as he moved away from his baby so he didn’t give into the temptation of kicking her. “What are you really calling for Dean? You wouldn’t call me just to talk about your zombie brother.” 

“I don’t know…” Dean walked further away from the Impala. “I just…”

“You couldn’t talk to your brother or your angel friend.” The woman sighed. “You feel left out because everyone knew Sam was alive the whole year but you. Speak the truth to me Winchester; you know I will never turn you away.” 

Her voice compelled him, urged him until the truth bubbled to the surface. Dean growled into the phone. “I sold my soul to keep Sam alive! When I came back I sought him out first! Why couldn’t I have the same decency?” He began to pace in the parking lot. “Hell even if Cas could have just pop in and say something, but no he only came back when I was pulled back into the game.” He stopped at a parking curb on the other side of the parking lot and sighed as he sat down. “I’ve been told a million times I can’t escape destiny…maybe this is it. Always alone, never being able to have the life mom wished for us.” 

The woman snorted. “You’ve been hanging around the angels too much sweetheart.”

“Don’t you…” 

“No Dean, you are letting the angels manipulate your view on destiny and time.” The woman answered. “You followed a promise you, deep within your heart, didn’t want to fulfill. But when you went to hell, did your brother keep his? He went out drank demon blood and trusted a demon whore that almost ended with the Judo-Christian apocalypse.”

He grimaced. “Do I have to remind you that it was my own fault that started?”

“If the angels deemed you so important, they wouldn’t have let you been tortured for thirty years.” She countered immediately. He knew she had a sore-spot on the angels, something she had told him before. She didn’t approve of the way they do things.

“I’m tired of pretending…” Dean felt a familiar tightening in his chest. One that he felt since he returned. It ached with an emptiness that he could never fill just like Famine said. “I can’t stay here…”

The woman on the phone was silent for a long time. The hunter thought she had hung up when she spoke again. “I can’t tell you what to do Dean, but know this running away isn’t the answer.” She paused, letting the information sink in. “But…know this, no matter what you do, no matter what is decided…I will follow you.”

“I doubt that.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’ve know me for a little less than a year Winchester,” The woman’s voice firmed. “Have I ever lied to you once during that time? Have I ever deceived you or tried to sway your thoughts?”

The hunter was silent as he turned his head to the skies. No, this woman has never done anything that his own family had already put him through. She had saved him. When he was living with Lisa, this woman was the only one he could call about his dreams, his memories, and his thoughts about this world. If he had called Bobby, he would be judged as trying to get back in. He didn’t even think himself worthy enough to call Cas for a chat, the angel had run out on him as soon as he got his powers back. Every time Dean thought he had someone that would stay by his side with some kind of understanding they would disappear or forget about him. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop with this woman. 

“No,” Dean whispered. “But in my experience, it’s never too late to start.”

The woman sighed. “You have my number if you want to talk Dean. I will see what I can dig up on your brother’s escape from the cage. Καληνύχτα. (Goodnight)” With that the woman hung up. 

Closing the phone, Dean looked across the parking lot toward the room they rented. His friend was right. He needed to figure out what to do next. Putting his hand that was fisted around his phone to his mouth, he thought about what she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 6x14 with a twist on 6x11’s meeting with Death flashback.
> 
> Dean goes to get the info from Naeara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1

_Death looked at Dean with a particular frown. “Leave us,” He said to Tessa, forcing the Reaper to obey his command. He stepped forward, staring the hunter down. “Interesting.” He said._

_“What?” Dean questioned as he leaned away as the horseman leaned toward him taking a sniff. His eyebrows furrowed as the elderly man took a step back. Dark eyes stared into emerald ones with surprise spreading through them._

_“I see.” Death murmured._

_“See what? What did you just do?”_

_“You were saved about a year ago, were you not?” The human nodded dumbly at the horseman. “Under the full moon by a woman with orange eyes,” Death paused and seemed to take this into consideration. “My…I did not think you were so special.” He stepped closer to Dean, invading his personal space. “I have a deal for you. In exchange for getting Sam’s soul...”_

\----

It was a few weeks later since he even thought about his talk with his old friend, or his odd encounter with Death, when his phone vibrated with a text. He was at Bobby’s with Sam, who had his soul back, having a beer. They had just finished their case with spirit of Rose Brown a few days ago and were taking a break. It was a dreary wet day today so they were sitting in. Pulling out his phone, Dean stared at the lone letter, the only way he noted the person, on the phone.

“Going to look at that all day?” Sam gave him a peculiar look. “Who’s it from anyway?” He tried to look at the name, only to have Dean get up out of his seat at the kitchen table. Sam grinned. “New girl Dean?”

“Shut up Sam,” The older Winchester growled as he flipped open the phone and read the text message.

_‘Did some R &D. I’m near, you know where to go. –N’_

She had answers for him? Was this about Sam’s soul and how he got out? Or was this about something else? He didn’t know, but he knew he had to see her.

Snapping his phone closed, Dean put down his beer and grabbed his leather jacket. Ignoring Sam, he immediately made sure he had the keys to the Impala before heading out the door.

“Dean! Dean where you going?” Sam called as he followed his brother at a slower pace.

“Out,” Dean answered as he got into the Impala. He started the engine the Impala and left his brother standing on the porch wondering at his behavior.

\----

He walked through the rain toward the field of lavender, leaving the Impala on the side of the road. Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes to get rid of the water. He blinked when he saw a dark shape in the field. As he walked closer, he could see the woman holding an umbrella as she turned to him. She had her dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her dark orange eyes watched him as he drew to a stop a few feet from her. He eyed her gothic dress. The dress was long sleeved and covered her up to her neck, except there was a stylized diamond in the center showing her cleavage. It stopped around her calves, lacy running along all the edges.

“You always get dressed up for this weather?” Dean asked.

The woman raised her foot to show her bare feet. “Nope, this is casual.” She smiled a bit at him. “Good to see you know where the closest fields are.”

“A hunch actually, passed by a field of lilies on the way, no one there…”

The woman nodded and looked at the soaked man. “I heard you got Sam’s soul back.”

Dean shifted. “Death returned it for a lesson. He put the memories behind a wall…”

“But Sam’s been scratching at it…”

“Yeah…” He looked away from the woman. “Had an episode about a few days ago, I thought I had lost him.” Silence reigned over them, until he spoke again. “You going to tell me what that text was about or am I going to have to guess? It didn’t seem like a social call Naeara.”

“Souls Dean,” The named woman twirled the umbrella in her hand causing him to look back at her. “I’m sure Death asked you to look into it.”

The hunter raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“Souls are powerful Dean.” Naeara stepped forward. “They are being stolen and gathered for ill favors. I haven’t found out why or how but I can tell you one thing…Sam’s resurrection was not just something Crowley did on a whim.”

“Someone made him do it…” Dean stated.

“That’s one of the theories, another is that someone wanted to use Sam’s soulless body as either a meat suit or use it in some kind of sacrifice.” She continued. “But again these are all theories, I would rather tell you more when I have solid proof.”

“And you couldn’t tell me this over the phone?”

“I don’t ask you to these meeting places for luxury Dean,” the woman narrowed her eyes. “No angel or demon can spy in on our conversation here.”

The Winchester blinked. “Why is that?”

“Because these fields are the symbols of the person who I obey, they use them to cover us in her power so no one can listen.” Naeara gave Dean a gentle smile. “You are safe in these fields.”

He ran a hand through his wet hair. “Great, being stalked by someone I can’t see.”

The woman in black gave a laugh. “Better than being stalked by murderous angels.”

“Great…so is there anything you want to tell me?” Dean asked.

Naeara sobered up. “There have been rumors in the underworld circles that the souls are being used as plants of energy.”

“What does that mean?”

“Whoever is taking the souls, they are using them quickly. Many of them were burning bright from what little info I’ve gathered.” The woman answered. “I have people looking into it, but information is hard to come by with all the ruckus of each species.”

He rolled his eyes a bit. “So not only is whoever stealing souls, but they are stealing the brightest! I am assuming the brightest means that they give more juice to whatever car the thief wants to fill.”

“Yes,” Naeara answered. “With as many souls as I have found been taken, I don’t think that you will be able to defeat them as you are, nor your brother.”

“What do you suggest then?” Dean was suddenly angry at her and the situation. “You want me to put Sam back on the demon fruit drink? That didn’t seem to help any time before if I recall, even less when we tried it against Lucy!”

The woman before him stiffened and narrowed her eyes. “I am not asking you to do that!”

“Then what Naeara? We are humans, we don’t have many options!”

“I will find one for you.”

“I don’t think so,” Dean’s hands clenched into fists. “Last time someone found me an option, it didn’t end up to well.”

Orange eyes darkened as the woman stepped up to the hunter. “I am not an angel, nor am I a demon. You have asked for my help Dean, I am giving it to you.”

“No, you are a witch. Last witch I knew tried to kill me.”

“I am a Witch Goddess, a lesser God. I am far older than many of the beings you know.” She adjusted her umbrella. “Plus, my mistress wishes you not to be tangled in the lies of angels or demons. I will abide by her will. I will find you a solution Dean.”

There was something sincere in her voice that caused Dean’s body to relax. His soul felt a bit lighter as she reached out and placed her hand on his chest. “Naeara…”

“The apocalypse is not on your shoulders, but you still hold the harshness you endured during that time and your time in hell.” She looked Dean in the eyes to show him her honesty. “I am not here to burden you further with petty wants of my mistress or myself. I am here to aid you.” The woman sighed. “Dean, you are special. You would die to help not only friend and family, but those that are good and innocent. You are an avenger fighting for those that can’t. You have been to Hell and back. Fought for unfaithful angels and received nothing in return for all your deeds.”

Dean frowned. “Special…Death mentioned that too. Why am I special?”

Naeara gave a soft smile. “It’s my mistress. Her scent claims those she favors to ward off powerful beings like Death. He must have caught a whiff when you got Sam’s soul back.”

“Her scent?”

“You smell it sometimes, I know you do.” Her eyes looked at him as she turned her head to the side a bit. “The smell is familiar to you, but you only smell a hint of it. The hottest Brimstone, so hot just a minor sniff will make your nose burn. A cool after-scent of vanilla with a hint of almond that soothes you. This is the scent she wraps around me and…it seems to have carried to you.”

“Who is she? Why is she protecting me, claiming me with her scent like a dog?” Dean’s jaw clenched. He wanted to know what made him so special. Why were all these beings after him?

“I can’t tell you who she is yet, but she doesn’t want the rogue angels to find you. Her scent won’t mask you if they are actively looking for you.” She waved a hand as she continued to explain. “It’s like a perception trick. Unless you are looking out it, you won’t notice it. You will become something in the corner of their eye, well….corner of their senses so to speak.” Orange eyes looked back at Dean. “As to why she is protecting you, weren’t you listening?”

“Yeah, I heard it before. I’m righteous. Give me a break, tell me the truth!”

“That is the truth Dean,” Naeara frowned a little bit. “Oh darling, have the angels screwed your sense of worth so much? My mistress doesn’t want you to fight for her or do anything for her Dean. She thinks it is time you get your reward for stopping the apocalypse and getting sent to hell.” She shook her head a bit. “Dean, you aren’t claimed so you can fight for us or anything. You are claimed by her scent so me and her other followers can fight for you. We are here to help, you. My mistress wants you to have the back up that you can trust.”

“And you are supposed to be that back up? Does she know I hate witches?” His eyebrow rose in wonder.

“Get use to it sweetheart, I’m sticking around.” Naeara grinned.

“Sticking…like coming on hunts?” Dean frowned.

“Nothing so drastic,” She replied with a flap of her hand. “Just call or text me if you need me. I don’t want to crowd you and Sam. I have a job too you know.”

“Like what?”

“You have hunting, I have information gathering.” She answered. “Plus, my internet shop needs my attention. I’m already back logged enough as it is.” Her laughter filled the air as she saw his face. “Nothing too deep, I assure you. I sell non-magical pendants and charms. Got to make a living on this planet somehow.”

“Can’t you just magic up everything you need?” Dean questioned. He always wondered why she never used her powers before other than when she came to see him. Well hell, Gabriel did it, why not her.

Naeara shook her head with a smile. “I only use my powers when I need to. I am not one to abuse what I have.”

“Right…” Dean rubbed his eyes. The rain had soaked him to the skin and could feel the cold setting in. “Are we done here?”

“We will talk later, for now, let me get you back to your baby.” She reached out again and caressed his cheek.

Next thing Dean knew, he was sitting inside the Impala. He looked down and saw that his clothes were dry and the chill from the rain wasn’t there. The car was actually warm despite it being cold and wet outside. He looked at his windshield to see the rain starting to pour buckets when his phone vibrated. Taking it out, he couldn’t help but laugh at the message. That woman was something.

_‘I know being with me made you wet, so I helped you clean up a bit. Night Dean. –N’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure weighs heavily on Dean's shoulders as he starts to see the difference in his one true friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.
> 
> Takes place after 6x15.

He could still hear Sam’s voice shout for him. He had tried to sneak out of the house, but failed when he realized his brother was still up. Sam tried to question him, but Dean ignored him, even when he took the Impala’s keys away. Not to be deterred, Dean had marched out of Bobby’s house leaving Sam to call after him. He had needed to get away. After their adventure in the alternate universe courtesy of Balthazar, Dean was left to hurt again. He wanted to forget that Castiel kept forgetting to fill them in on what was going on in Heaven. So he ran from the junkyard, trying to escape his thoughts. The rain pounded against his body in sheets. Dean welcomes the cool sensation. He wanted to feel numb. After Castiel left he felt used, like pawn. He never wanted to feel like that again, not from someone he had considered a friend. Slowing to a walk, Dean continued his journey allowing his mind to wander as his body continued onward.

About an hour and a half later, he felt the chill really attack him. He knew that his lips where probably tinged blue and his skin pale. He really needed to think next time he ran off. In his rush, he had forgotten his phone so he walked to the only place close enough that he could call for help. 

Stumbling into the park, Dean quickly made his way to the small lake on the other side. There he found a weeping willow tree. The abundance of leaves hid the branches and bark from view. Brushing the curtain of vines aside, Dean made his way toward the gnarl roots that were there. He could feel the cold pressing against him and wondered if he had pneumonia yet. 

“You were right,” He spoke a he laid back against the bark of the main trunk, sitting between two of the roots. “Angels are unfaithful…every single one of them. They are no better than the demons they fight. Hell, at least demons are truthful about their nature.” Dean coughed. It rattled his chest and he knew that he was sick. This only caused him to smile. He knew his little confession was gaining ground and running head long into chick flick moments, but he didn’t care. “I am nothing but a weak human that has been played like a pawn again and again.” 

Silence greeted him.

“I am not the man you think I am,” He continued, wondering if what Naeara told him about these areas were right. “I am not righteous. I am not good. I can’t even keep my brother at my side, why should Cas or you be any different?” Dean closed his eyes as he couldn’t keep them open any longer. “All I will ever be is a tool to be used. Always a pawn…”

Memories of John Winchester ran through Dean’s head.

_‘Lock the doors and windows, close the shades, and most important…’_

_‘Watch out for Sammy.’_

“But I couldn’t….even when he told me the truth about Sam. Always protect Sam…that was my job.” He coughed again. “And I failed at that. I fail at everything.” Tilting his head back against the bark, he forced his eyes open to look through the branches. “That’s why I don’t understand why I was saved from Hell or why Naeara saved me…” He was struggling to stay conscious now. He knew if he fell asleep he might freeze to death. “But apparently I’m just a good well oiled tool…” 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to keep awake. He felt the area within the curtain of the weeping willow trees start to warm. He frowned at the change of temperature, but only gave a rattling cough. The chill that was disappearing had taken away his energy; he could not even open his eyes now. His body rested fully against the trunk of the tree as he heard something. He couldn’t tell what it was, but the scent of brimstone was filling the area. He could smell an underlying floral scent along with vanilla and almond. He could hear soft footfalls and quickly came to the assumption who ever it was, was barefoot. The soft scrapping of clothing against the grass and roots was heard also. His mind thought to Naeara and wonder if she came. 

Delicate and feminine fingers, pressed gently against his cheek. The smell intensified as he could feel the presence lean forward. Petal soft lips pressed against his forehead taking away the ache of a weak body. The lips then pressed against his lips. The sickness that was creeping up on him faded but he still couldn’t make his body obey his command to open his eyes.

“You are not just a tool Dean Winchester.” The woman’s voice was lilted with an accent. “You are a man thrown into impossible situations and left to flounder and try to stay afloat.” She caressed his cheek. “And you do it beautifully αγάπη μου (my love), you do it beautifully.” 

Dean struggled to open his eyes and look at the woman in front of him. As if sensing his struggle she leaned back. 

“Do not fight it, relax.” The woman answered. Her fingers ghosted across his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. “You can trust me Dean, I will not harm you.” She paused then chuckled. “You already know a little of me. I am the one that Naeara follows.” 

His eyebrows furrowed, his body relaxing a bit. Why did she come and not the witch?

“Forgive me for reading your mind, but Naeara is still gathering information for you and I. There is no one else I trust to come to you when you have just been betrayed by your guardian angel.” She answered. “And for that I must ask you to allow me an alias to give. If you wish my real name, I will bestow it, but that is for you to decide.”

Dean frowned. She was letting him decide? That, he knew, took a lot of trust. Knowing he couldn’t move that much and she was reading his mind, he told her his decision.

“Yes, the alias is only for the moment. You may call me the Kore.” The hunter could feel her smile before it turned into a frown. “My black knight betrayed by the one he thought he could trust. The angel, he was supposed to be different from everyone else in your life. I am sorry, I am so sorry that he has made you feel this way.” She let her lips press against Dean’s closed eyes. The human shuddered as she spoke. Pulling back, she lowered her voice, softly speaking to him. “Now Dean, because of your angel, I am about to give you a choice. I will not help you with the decision because it is your own to make.” This woman, the Kore, took Dean’s face into both of her hands. 

The man noted how warm her hands were. He found himself leaning into her hands, trying to gather the warmth from her. Dean didn’t know if this decision would help or hurt him, but something in him wanted him to listen. 

“Dean,” She tilted his head up, giving him energy to open his eyes. When he did, she stared down at him with deep dark brown eyes. The Kore petted his temple as she stared down at him. “You know that the angels left a piece of yourself in Hell and because of that you feel something missing.” She felt Dean stiffen in his arm. “Shh, Shh….calm yourself. If you chose yes, you will not feel as empty as you do now.” Delicate fingers coaxed the tension from his temples. “Listen my black knight, your choice is this. The angel was supposed to do so much more to aide you, but he did not. I and mine will. We will not forsake you. We will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do.” She swiped her fingers across his forehead, running them back into his hair. “For mine to recognize you, I must have you bare my mark. Nothing fanciful as the angel’s burn, but something that will tell them you are within my protection and my grace. If not, I will figure out somehow to get them to know you.”

Dean shivered as he began to think about his decision. Ever since Naeara came into his life, he knew that despite everything he had someone he could truly rely on. Yes, he had made up with Sam before they stopped the apocalypse, but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t trust Sam to keep his back anymore. Though he said he did, he couldn’t. Sam’s betrayal ran too deep, especially now after Dean learned about his brother’s return. The fact that not only did Sam kept this from him, so did Bobby and Castiel. People that he thought he could trust ended up betraying him for their idea of the life he wanted. But none of them asked him if that’s what he wanted, they just assumed. 

Naeara would always ask what he wanted all the time, made him figure out what he wanted on his own. She never assumed anything about him. When he asked her about it she told him:

“You, sweetheart, are different from any other man on Earth. There are few men with such tenacity or compassion to fight for what he believes in, like you do. Good or evil. You are among the few humans who truly believe in what they do despite their faults, doubts, and suffering. I admire that greatly, it’s a gift that many beings don’t possess, even Gods.”

Those words had given Dean the confidence that Naeara would not leave him. Her nature rang true. Every single time he called or sent a text, she would respond almost immediately. If she couldn’t, she would send word hours later saying what was happening and why she couldn’t answer him. She told him if she was hexing a person and why or if she was helping a group of young witches. She has never lied to him. And Dean had a feeling, neither would The Kore. 

He felt himself nod to the woman holding his face. Yes…he will allow himself to be mark by this woman. She brought a kind of warmth to her that filled his soul. He ached to be able to open his eyes and see her. He wanted to see the person that he was allowing to mark him. 

“My black knight,” her voice purred as she pulled him forward, allowing her hand to slip behind him. His face rested in the crook of her neck as her hand stroked the place between Dean’s shoulder blades. “This will hurt.” She kissed the top of his head before her hand plunged through his back to his soul. Her grip on him tightened as she watched ancient Olympian writing began to slowly spiral out from where she plunged her hand into as the hunter began to scream. She watched the writing slowly turn rearrange itself turn into Latin. 

Dean began to claw at the woman holding him. His screams were loud in the enclosed space. It felt like he was back in Hell again. The heat of hellfire wrapped around him burning his skin off and blistering his muscle tissue. He couldn’t move! He couldn’t breathe. A sharp pain burst through out his chest. It spread until it felt like multiple knives were being shoved into him and twisting painfully. His legs felt like they were being carved up by the hell hounds while his arms were being pulled from his body. He could vaguely hear Alistair’s laughter in the distance. His screams continued to reach a crescendo as he felt something in him shift. 

The Kore slowly pulled her hand out of Dean. She had caressed the man’s soul, letting it absorb a very minor, very tiny part of her power in order to mark him. The Kore had felt all the weight that this human felt. The protectiveness of those he loved, the guilt of not being able to keep them from harm, the sorrow of being the one to put the steps of the apocalypse in motion. She felt it, but she didn’t pity him, he wouldn’t want pity. She was sad for him, because despite all his burdens and all his sacrifices Dean had yet to truly mourn everything. 

Her lithe fingers danced across his shoulder blades and down his back. In the middle of his back, below his shoulder blades was a circular Hellenic key tattoo with an ornate cross on the inside. Around the key was the writing which circled the outside of the key for three lines, before it rose up his back like wings spreading up and out toward his arms. The back of his upper arms held some of the last bits of writing. The Kore touched the writing, watching it fade into his skin, disappearing leaving only the writing around the key and cross. She continued to pet Dean, down his back and over his shoulders as he heaved breathes, trying to calm himself. 

“I am sorry, but it had to be done.” She murmured, leaning down and kissing his temple. 

The hunter shifted, curling further into the woman’s warmth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Dean didn’t want her to leave, but he knew what had to happen. Everything had to go back to normal so the other supernatural beings wouldn’t suspect, especially the angels. 

“Kore…” He groaned. 

She smiled and palmed his cheek. Letting her scent cover him, she knew it would act like a sleeping sedative. 

“What…” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as his body got heavy. The Kore’s voice sounded far away as she spoke. 

“Remember my black knight, you are not a tool. You are a man fighting against all odds.” Her fingers ghosted over his eyelids. “You are righteous.” She moved down the bridge of his nose to his lips. “You are watched.” The Kore leaned down, kissing the corner of his lips. “You are protected.” 

Her voice faded as Dean felt his body being positioned back against cold metal. He opened his eyes to see the fading smoke of dark golden-honey brown eyes. Blinking, he felt the rain, which had become nothing but falling mist, settle on his dry skin. Looking around, he saw himself in Bobby’s junkyard, leaning against one of the towering junk piles. The silence around him was interrupted when he heard his brother’s voice shout for him. He stayed against the metal thinking about what happened until his brother found him. 

Dean knew that he probably should tell Sam what happened, but…something inside him twisted at the thought. No, this was something that was his. He didn’t want to share it with anyone else. Not Bobby, not Castiel, and certainly not Sam. No, for once in his life the encounter with The Kore and his friendship with Naeara will remain his. Both women knew his troubles and comforted him in ways that Dean could vaguely remember feeling only with his mother. It was selfish, but he wanted to keep that feeling to himself. Even if it meant keeping it from his family he had now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 6x17
> 
> Dean finds out the truth, but asks Naeara to take it from him. What could be so painful that he asks to forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1

\-----

Dean frowned as he looked around the darkened room that Sam had said Fate was in. When his flashlight began to go, something inside of him twisted. As Sam told him to use his lighter, Dean felt as though something was surrounding his body as he began to try to ignite it. Frowning the hunter continued to try to ignite the lighter as he and Sam opened the double doors into the next room. When the light from his favorite lighter caused the air in front of him to explode, he shut his eyes tightly, ready to feel the pain of burning alive. He didn’t feel the hand on his shoulder as he was pulled back and transported away from the explosion. 

Feeling the cool air, his eyes opened as he snapped his head around to see Castiel standing behind him and his brother. 

“Cas!”

“Hello Dean, Sam.” Castiel greeted. 

“Hey,” Sam answered back. “Thanks man.” He stared at the angel a bit shocked. “Where are we?”

“White Russia.”

“What!”

Dean looked around in astonishment, before turning back to Castiel. “Are you aware of what your frat bro did?”

“I’m aware, Balthazar…can be impetuous.” He nodded, not looking Dean straight in the eye. 

“Well riddle me this,” Dean stared at the angel as anger rose up in him for some reason. “If Fate’s going after the boat people, why’d she try to waste me and Sam?”

Looking at the two brothers, Castiel answered. “Well I imagine she harbors a certain degree of rage toward you.” 

“What did we do?” Sam asked confusedly. 

The way Castiel started to move his head irritated Dean. He could feel his body burn as the angel continued to talk. Castiel was keeping something from them. “Nothing of import. Just the…tiny matter of averting the apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe, she’s a little irritated about that…and then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose at Castiel’s tone. What the hell were they suppose to do? Play house while Castiel fought his war in Heaven? They were doing their jobs! “So we’ve pissed Fate off personally!” He swung to the side to look at Sam. Sarcasm exuded from his body. This was just great. 

“If I know her, and I do…” Castiel said. “She won’t stop until your dead.”

Nodding his head, Dean felt his muscles tighten in anxiety. “Awesome.” Great, now they had to go up against a bitch Fate. Giving a long blink he looked at the angel. “So what do we do?” 

“Kill her.” 

“Kill Fate?” Sam questioned before chuckling in disbelief.

Castiel looked at Sam. “Do you have another suggestion?” 

Sam began to stutter out a response before pausing. “Can you even do that?” His doubtful stare mirrored Dean’s feelings. 

“Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her.”

“Of course he does. Yeah, boy that guy just got it cover doesn’t he?” Dean interrupted. He looked at Sam before looking back at Castiel. “You need new friends…Cas.” 

The angel furrowed his eyebrow a bit as he gazed at the hunter. “I’m trying to save the ones I have Dean.” 

Dean stared at the angel. So now he was his friend. A couple weeks ago he and Sam were bait. The angel better get his idea of friends straight. At that thought, the tattoo in the middle of his back itched, causing Dean to roll his shoulders in agitation. He watched as Cas looked down, then away from his eyes before explaining that they had to draw her out. Dean continued look at the angel as Sam suggested that they be bait. He couldn’t believe that Cas agreed to use them as bait for a second time. Biting the inside of his lower lip, he kept himself from objecting. 

“We’ll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. Tempting Fate…” 

Oh so the angel becomes funny when their asses are on the line. Great…this is turning into a fantastic day. 

\-------

Dean looked up to see an air unit start to fall on him and Sam. He ducked and jumped out of the way, just to see Sam still standing there looking up at the unit. “Holy crap…” Looking around he saw that time was frozen. “What the…”

“This is how she setup her killings.” Naeara said as she walked to Dean’s side and helped him up. “Freezing time is a wander of the higher powers.” The orange eyed woman was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, still bare foot, with a low cut-off the shoulder-dark red shirt that belled out at her elbows.

“Naeara, what are you doing here?” He questioned looking at her. “What are you wearing?”

“The mark Korina gave you, it connects me to her and through her me to you.” The witch explained. “And these are my blending in clothes, you like?” 

Dean leaned back a bit and eyed her ass. “I like.” He answered with a smirk. It quickly disappeared when he looked at Sam again. “So what now?”

“Well, we are rewriting the future. Technically you are still supposed to be frozen by time while the players have a meeting.” Just as she said that there was a flutter of wings. “We have player one, the angel Castiel.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he saw Dean standing beside a strange dark haired woman. “Dean…how are you…”

“Castiel!” A sound of clicking heels appeared. They stopped abruptly when Fate saw who else was there. “You…” She growled. 

“And player two, Atropos,” Naeara gave a small smirk. “Winchester, meet one of the three Fates. Atropos, the youngest and the one who cuts life’s thread. You look well.”

“I look like stomped over crap.” The blonde asked glaring from behind her glasses. “Why are you saving this human Pe-”

“No, No!” Naeara put a finger to her lips, silencing Atropos. Dean watched as the blonde tried to speak but couldn’t. “I go by Naeara here.” She smiled and pulled her finger away from her lips. “I could ask you the same thing though Atropos. I thought when God ran, you would go back home. Plus, you have to talk to a certain angel don’t you Atropos? Dean is just here to hear things out.” 

“Talk? Alright, Castiel and I can talk. Let’s talk about how him and those two circus clowns destroyed my work! They ruined my life!”

“Let’s not get emotional.” Castiel answered stepping toward the woman.

Both Dean and Naeara snorted at that answer, causing the angel to glare at them. 

“Not get emotional? I had a job, God gave me a job. We all had script. I worked hard. I was really, really good at what I did.” She tilted her head as she watched Castiel. “Until the day of the big prize fight.” 

That answer caused Dean to stiffen. Naeara wrapped her arms around him, allowing her presence to comfort him as he listened.

“And then what happens? You throw out the book!”

Castiel looked away before he turned his gaze on her, walking closer. “Well I’m sorry but freedom is more preferable.”

“Freedom? This is chaos!” She sneered. “How is it better?” She shook her head. “You know I even went to Heaven, just to ask what to do next. And you know what? No one would even talk to me!” 

“There are more pressing matters at hand.” Castiel tried to convince her. 

“But I don’t know what happens next! I need to know, it’s what I do!” Atropos countered.

Dean leaned his head toward Naeara. “Explanation?” He whispered. 

“Atropos is the one who cuts people’s life thread. It’s a natural order. She’s following the Judo-Christian prophecy that Chuck has written, but now you’ve changed it.” Naeara shook her head. “Don’t worry about it she is being childish because things aren’t coming out the way she read. But this isn’t a story, it is life. Things change all the time.” She paused. “Dean…” Her voice was urgent and it caused Dean to turn his attention back to Cas and Fate.

“You know what. I’ve kept my mouth shut. I could have complained, could have made a fuss…”

“You mean she isn’t?” Dean murmured causing Naeara to pinch him lightly. 

“But I didn’t. But you know what the last straw is?” Atropos questioned menacingly. “Unsinking the Titanic! You changed the future, you cannot change the past! That is going too far!”

Castiel glanced over her should at Dean before answering. “It’s Balthazar, he’s a wreck-”

“Bullcrap!” Atropos interrupted. Castiel’s mouth thinned a bit. “This isn’t about some stupid movie. He’s under your orders.”

Dean felt his heart stop in his chest. No, Cas could be a dick but he wouldn’t have gone that far.

“You sent him back to save that ship.” The youngest Fate emphasized.

The angel looked away before glancing back at her, and past her to Dean. “No, I didn’t.” Her turned and walked away from her. “Why would I?”

“Oh, maybe because you’re in the middle of a war and you’re desperate.” She sneered glaring at his back. “Come on, this is about the souls.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Castiel said not looking at Atropos or Dean. 

“That angel went and created fifty thousand new souls for your war machine!” The blonde’s voice rose. 

Naeara followed Dean down as his knees buckled below him. She could feel the agony coming off of the hunter as he heard the truth coming from Atropos. She knew his mind was piecing together everything that has been happening including Death’s request about looking into the missing souls. He shrugged her off violently, forcing her to step away from him. She frowned at Dean as his soul began to weep its pain when his body would not.

“You’re confused.” Castiel answered as though he was still trying to convince himself.

“No, you can’t just mint money Castiel. It’s wrong, it’s dangerous, and I won’t let you.” She glared up at him over her spectacles. 

The angel closed his eyes and let a breath out through his nose. Looking up, he turned to her. “You don’t have a choice.” 

That confirmed it. Dean felt the emptiness in his soul roar back to life. This feeling pushed away any comfort he was feeling from Naeara. Now it wanted him to burn with the loneliness that he felt with this news. He heard the woman near him give a whining noise as all the doubts he had about Castiel came true. With all the pain, loneliness, and depressing thoughts that assaulted him, Dean felt his mind throw up half built walls that he had tried to built a year ago. 

“Maybe I don’t,” She sneered. “So here is a choice for you. If you don’t go back and sink that boat.” She turned and pointed at the two Winchesters, the unfrozen and frozen one. “I’m going to kill your two favorite pets.” 

Castiel turned and looked at them. Sam, who was still looking up at the unit that was about to crush him, and Dean. The hunter was on his knees looking as though he had been stabbed by something. His chest tightened at the expression of betrayal on Dean’s face. Steeling himself, he turned back to Atropos taking a half a step closer. 

“I won’t let you.” 

“Oh yea? What are you going to do?”

“Do you really want to test me?” Castiel stared at her with eyes of a blue storm. 

Naeara knew that Atropos wasn’t feeling to confidant now. She will feel even worse when she realizes who is protecting Dean Winchester afterwards too. She grinned at the thought. She will enjoy the look of surprise on the younger being’s face.

“Okay fine,” She conceded. “But think about this. I’ve got two sisters out there. They are bigger in every sense of the word. Kill me, Sam and Dean are target one, for simple vengeance.” Atropos felt hope rise in her as Castiel looked down in thought. “You’re not…fighting a war or anything right? You can watch them every millisecond of everyday, because maybe you haven’t heard…fate strikes when you least expect it.” 

Castiel stared at Dean specifically as he thought about what to do.

The witch goddess stared in shock. Did the angel really have to think about saving the man whose soul he touched? He would sacrifice a man, a righteous man that he so intimately connected with? No wonder Dean’s been acting paranoid. She glanced behind Atropos. He better make a decision or else she would. 

“Balthazar, stop.” Castiel answered looking at his fellow angel who was creeping up on Atropos. The young woman spun around and glared at him. 

“Ah,” the dirty blonde haired angel answered as he got caught. “Awkward….” He chuckled nervously.

“That was the last straw Castiel…” Atropos growled as she threw both angels away from her. Turning, she appeared beside Dean raising her hand ready to punch through his chest. 

“DEAN!” Castiel shouted as he struggled to get up from the effects of her power. Dean was staring at the ground with a blank look in his eye. 

Before Atropos could even swing her fist down, a Spartan warrior sword was pointed at her neck forcing her to step away from Dean. 

“Why are you interfering with something that doesn’t matter to you!” The young Fate shouted. 

“I just saved your life Atropos, be grateful!” Naeara said as she nodded down to the blank-eyed Winchester. 

In Dean’s hand was a straight sword from old Grecian times. The blade was black with red veins in it that looks like lava. It was aimed upward, ready to split the young Fate open and pierce her heart.

“How does he have that sword?” Atropos questioned fervently. “How does he have it? Tell me, tell me right now!” 

“Why should I tell you anything?” Naeara sneered. “You tried to kill him.” She pressed her sword against the blonde’s neck forcing the woman back a few more steps as she walked forward. Naeara hissed her power flowing into the area. She could see that the pressure from her power was choking the young woman. “Your senses have dulled by serving these angels Atropos, especially if you can’t smell who has laid loyalty to Dean now.” 

The two angels finally got up and watched as the blonde took a deep breath. Suddenly, the book was falling from her arm as she stared at Naeara. “How does a human like him get protection from a being like her? Why would she give him rights to summon that sword?” 

Confused, Balthazar and Castiel stood away from the two women. What was going on? Castiel’s eyes rested on the sword in Dean’s hand. It flared with power as it was held gently in his hand. Where did the sword come from? 

“That is not your concern; just know the Kore has given her mark to Dean Winchester.” Naeara announced regally.

Atropos’s eyes widened more as she paled rapidly. “But why…” She questioned. “Beings like her have not interfered in affairs of this Earth in millennia…” 

The orange eyed woman removed her sword from the young Fate’s throat and looked down at her. “What she does is above your pay grade Atropos.” She turned her head and looked at the blank eyed Dean. “Had I known you would lay such accusations out without tact, I would have never allowed the mark to let him leave your power.”

“I-I am s-sorry…” Atropos stuttered grabbing her book from the ground. This news shocked her. Why would a higher being like the Kore want to protect someone like Dean Winchester? Pushing up her glasses, she knew that she was out matched here, but she wasn’t about to leave without the Witch Goddess’s permission. 

Naeara tilted her head to the Fate sister. “She will not blame you for what you learned young one.” 

“But…” The blonde, started but stopped when Naeara turned from her and walked back to the Winchester. “’χαριστώ,” (Thanks) Atropos murmured. 

The witch ignored the young Fate and stood in front of Dean staring into his blank green eyes. She put a hand on his cheek with a frown. “Such strong yet flimsy walls you have there sweetheart.” 

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Balthazar questioned as he and Castiel walked closer to the orange eyed woman. He eyed the sword in Dean’s hand. It was an interesting piece of weaponry.

“That was me, having Dean’s back.” Naeara sliced her sword at the angel, cutting his shirt. Castiel’s angel sword was in his hand as he stepped forward toward the woman, only to stop when Dean’s sword rose to aim at him.

“Dean…” Castiel called softly. 

That seemed to do the trick and brought Dean out of his trance. Standing up, the sword disappeared as Dean lowered his arm, a dark look on his face. “Naeara, did you know about this?” He gestured toward the angels. “Did you know about these dicks unsinking the Titanic?”

“I did,” She turned to Dean, stepping into his personal space. “I felt the timelines shift. I wanted to call you, but because of the change, you did not have the same number. I had made a decision to figure out where the timeline shifted before finding you.” 

The human nodded at the woman, his expression smoothing out slightly. “And the souls…” Naeara was silent as she glanced at the angels from the corner of her eye. 

“Dean…” Castiel started but stopped when Naeara’s sword was pointed at him. 

“Well that isn’t nice,” Balthazar interrupted.

The sword was quickly placed on Balthazar. “Give me a reason scruffy.” Naeara stepped forward, her sword glinting in the sunlight. “I will not hesitate to take a limb from you bastards.” 

“Bring it on sister.”

Dean stared at Castiel. He felt his heart break at the expression on the angel’s face. It wasn’t denying the accusations that Atropos placed on him, it wasn’t even trying to. He saw the angel feeling guilty, but Dean knew what it was like to do something dark for something he believed in. Reaching out, he put a hand on Naeara’s wrist. Dean’s voice was soft as he spoke. He knew it sounded defeated. 

“Naeara, can you fix the timeline?” He asked. The woman looked at Dean and frowned. She didn’t like what she saw. 

But before she could reply Atropos intervened. “I can,” She said. “With her help,” She glanced at the two angels. “And theirs.”

Dean looked at the blonde woman and nodded. “Then do it.” He stated roughly. 

“Dean,” Naeara murmured. 

“When you do it…” Dean continued as though she didn’t speak. “I need you to take my memories of being unfrozen away. The angels too…” 

“What!”

“What?” Castiel’s voice questioned as Naeara’s rose in disbelief. 

“You can’t take away our memories!” Balthazar glared.

“I cannot allow you to remember what has happened here.” Naeara answered knowing Dean was right. The angels weren’t supposed to know about her and Dean…she didn’t think Dean wanted to remember.

Dean turned away from the angels and walked a bit away. He stood in front of the window, looking at his face. He knew that this knowledge would continue to hurt him. He just wanted to forget. 

“Dean, do you honestly mean….” Naeara came to stand behind him. 

“You always ask me to make sure this is what I want.” Dean turned to her. “This IS was I want.”

“If I do this, they will disappear forever Dean. I will not leave them hidden in you so your soul can suffer from the subconscious knowledge of them. I will obliterate them.” Naeara answered. “Same with the angels.” 

“I understand.” 

“I hope you do.” She answered turning to the two angels and the young Fate. She laughed as she saw that Balthazar was trying to fly away. “I am much older than you darling, I blocked you from your powers.” The angel glared at her.

Castiel watched as Dean turned to them. He looked at the angel with an anguish expression. Part of Castiel was glad he had no say in his memories being destroyed to oblivion. He didn’t think he could stand Dean’s expression like that with the knowledge he held now. The angel didn’t want to hurt Dean, but there are certain things that this war had forced him to do. Seeing the look on Dean’s face now, it hurt more than any of the regret or guilt he harbored for his actions. 

“Are you ready?” Atropos asked gently. She didn’t want to upset the witch more than she had already. 

Naeara looked at Dean, who had closed his eyes against the stare of Castiel. Man, the angel couldn’t take a hint. “Yeah, let’s do it before any more damage is done.” 

With that all four higher beings disappeared along with two humans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets in a bit of trouble, but finds a way out that causes a bit of friction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.
> 
> Takes place after 6x19 – Note I think she died to easily, so here’s my take on it following my AU plot of this story

“Don’t…test me.” Eve whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Dean turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. He was tired of being used like a pawn piece. There was no way in hell he was going to let this bitch, which was using his mom’s image, force him to become one for her. He’d rather go back to the Pit.

“Bite me.”

When she savagely bit into his neck he gnashed his teeth together in pain. He could vaguely hear Castiel calling for him as Bobby and Sam struggled to get to him. Dean winced as Eve pulled away from him, ripping a few veins with her. He put his hands to his neck as she started to cough. Turning to the woman, he smiled in pain.

“Phoenix Ash!” She glared at him. “One shell, one ounce of whiskey. Down the hatch. A little musty on the after burn. Call you later mom.”

“Not so fast hun,” Eve murmured as she threw up the blood she drank from Dean. His eyes widened as she stood up spitting out some more of it. “There wasn’t enough in there to kill me. Sorry, but you failed.”

“How?” Sam asked. “Why didn’t it work?” 

Eve stared at Dean as she pasted him and walked to Sam. As she was distracted, he quickly pulled his bloodied hand away and began to draw something on the counter.

“When you are my age Sam, you learn how to overcome your weakness.” She answered. 

“Maybe,” Dean answered drawing her attention back to him as he put his left hand back on his neck. The blood loss was starting to get to him and he hope this sigil worked like it was suppose to. “But you underestimated me.” 

The woman with his mom’s image furrowed her eyes in confusion. “What do you mean? I have you and your friends trapped. And you Dean….” She shook her head. “You are bleeding out. I’d say all the cards are in my deck.” 

“Oh they might have been Plan B,” He caught Castiel’s and Bobby’s eyes and grinned at them. “But I’ve got a plan C.” 

“Really and what is that?” She asked.

“This!” Dean slammed his hand on the sigil causing it to explode in a bright light. Everyone closed their eyes, so not to be hurt by it. When they opened, there was nothing there. 

“It seems your plan didn’t work Dean,” Eve sneered at the pale and panting man. “Don’t worry, your friends will join you in Hell soon enough.” 

Suddenly, the kitchen door was kicked open and a woman in a green bandana marched in. “You misunderstand the purpose of that sigil.” The woman answered as she raised a crossbow and shot the two monsters that began to charge at her. She sauntered up to the counter and jumped on it, sliding down to sit beside Dean. “Sweetheart, this wasn’t how I wanted to meet the family.”

“Sue me,” Dean looked up to see Naeara wearing a pair of white Capri pants that that had a holster on her left leg. The shirt she wore was lacy with a bit of ruffles on the bottom. Her sleeves there short around her shoulders. It was cut low on her chest and had ribbons cross in the front holding it closed. “Thanks for letting me know you got my message.” 

“I had to get supplies.” Looking down at him, her orange eyes became concerned, before steeling and turning back to Eve. “That seal was used to alert me of his trouble, no matter where he is or who is here.” It had actually summoned her into the kitchen allowing her to sneak up on the Mother of All. She tilted her head to the side as she studied the woman. “You know Eve, using the image of their mother is pretty low even for you.” Naeara waved her hand at the woman, forcing her into her true image. 

“Who are you?” The Mother of All glared. “You are no angel or demon…” 

“Nope, though I don’t know why you would think that. Can’t stand either of those bloody bastards.” Naeara looked down her nose at the woman. “I’m in a better club. I’m a Witch. Hunter too when I feel the itch to kill something.”

“A Witch…Hunter?” Castiel questioned in surprise. How did Dean get to know this woman? He never heard of such a thing.

“What? Psychics can help hunters, but there can’t be a witch hunter? Che, double standards.” Naeara glanced down at Dean. “By the way sweetheart, be glad I was trolling through the area. Too many odd auras not for me to investigate.” She said as she turned back to Eve. “You took your quest for revenge too far Eve.” 

“Like you can stop me! He couldn’t!” Eve looked at the pale Winchester. 

Naeara slipped her hand around the back of Dean’s neck and under the hand holding his wound. He closed his eyes and leaned into her as she pressed against the wound. 

“He is not me,” She answered as she pulled off her bandana and put it against Dean’s neck and made him apply pressure to it. Using her left hand, she pulled something out of her back pocket. A clear flask jar was popped open and held under her other hand. Her right hand was dripping with Dean’s blood. The blood dripped into the flask settling on the ashes in there. 

“What is that?” Eve stepped back as she smelt the scent from the flask. 

“Don’t you know?” The witch asked tilting her head to the side. 

“Naeara…” Dean groaned as his energy started to slip away. 

The witch smiled and hopped off the counter and stalked toward the shorter woman. “This is ash from of special kind of creature.”

Eve laughed. “That will do nothing to me.”

Naeara stopped in front of Eve looking down at her. “In the lore it says Phoenix Ash will kill you. They tried it and it didn’t work. But what if it wasn’t literal? What if it meant the ashes of a person who died and rose again? Someone who went to Hell and was raised from it.” 

“Like a phoenix…” Bobby murmured. 

“Like Dean…” Sam looked at his brother. 

The witch’s hand shot out and grabbed Eve by her chin, squeezing her cheeks to keep her mouth open. The Mother of All clawed at her hand trying to escape. “Take ashes of a homunculus and add drops of Dean’s blood. You got a blend that both reincarnation and death in it, just like a phoenix.” Naeara shoved the open end of the flask into the woman’s mouth, holding her as the ashes were forced into her mouth.

Eve screamed as the dust began to eat away at her. With a thought she sent her creatures to attack the angel and the two humans. 

“Cas!” Dean shouted as he saw the creatures attacking Castiel. His brother and Bobby were being pulled away too. No! He won’t let them get hurt! Pressure pounded in his head as he got up and stumbled to Naeara. Deftly, he grabbed her knife at her lower back and spun around, flicking it into the head of a monster trying to bite Sam. His brother looked at him, before tearing the knife out and using it to battle the other one. Dean grabbed her crossbow that had folded up into the holster on her leg and began to shoot the monsters around Castiel and Bobby. 

Jerking away from Eve after pouring all of the ashes in her mouth, Naeara stepped back away from her. The creatures stopped struggling with the others as they watched their mother die before them. Goop started to drip down from her hair line as her chest began to glow while she coughed up blood. When Eve fell dead to the floor, Castiel looked up as his power returned to him. 

“Shut your eyes!” He said as he threw his hands up allowing his grace out to kill the creatures. When the light disappeared, Dean was in a stool with Naeara next to him checking out his wound.

“Next time, don’t let Mother Bitch eat you.” The woman said as she pressed the bandana back to his neck.

“How was I supposed to know the Phoenix Ash wouldn’t work?” Dean grumbled.

“Dean’s hurt pretty badly…Cas could you…” Sam looked up at the angel, who walked to Dean and touched his mark on the hunter’s left shoulder. 

The older Winchester pulled the bandana away to see the blood gone. He put his hand to his neck and grinned. “Thanks Cas.” 

The angel nodded before turning his eyes to the woman in the room.

“Dean,” Bobby interrupted. “How do you know a witch?” 

The man rubbed his eyes trying to relieve the headache that he had gotten. “Long story but the short version is the monsters came after me when I was with Lisa. Naeara was a hunter-slash-friendly witch in the area who provided assistance to hide me.”

“And have lunch every so often,” The woman added.

“Not helping.” Dean looked up at her. 

“Big deal.” She shrugged.

“Screw you.”

“In front of your family and angel?” She leaned forward almost touching her lips to his, before pulling back. “Kinky man.” 

“Really Dean? You are working with a witch?” Sam’s voice made Dean grind his teeth. His brother had no room to talk. “Are you sure Dean…she could be…” 

“If you say demons or with Eve, so help me boy I will smack you.” She glared at him. “Your brother trusts me. Can’t you trust him to not be like you and fall in line with a demon?” 

Sam flinched back at the accusation and cold tone knowing the woman was right. 

“Naeara!” Dean’s tone was harsh, causing the woman to grimace and step back. 

“Right, I get it. Stay out of family issues and shut up right?” Orange eyes rolled before they narrowed on the younger Winchester and turned them on the angel. “Just get the dick with wings to stop staring at me like I’m a piece in the museum.” 

The hunter turned to see Castiel tilting his head. “You’ve had run-ins with angels before?” The angel asked turning back to her.

“I have,” She said delicately. “Never fancied them, underlying deals and motives.” She clicked her tongue. “Sadly, I didn’t have the materials or the permission to kill them. So I sent them back to Heaven or whatever you want to call it.” 

“Permission?” Bobby questioned. 

“Just like you wait for a sign from your absent God, I wait for signs from my Goddess.” Naeara smiled gently. “First sign I’ve seen in a long time led me to sweetheart here.” 

“Right….” Sam turned to his brother. “Really Dean?”

Dean growled. “She helped me Sam! She helped us! Let it be enough right now.” 

“She’s a witch!”

“I’m a hunter,” The only woman in the diner interrupted. “You’ve got issues if you can’t get around that kid.” 

“Don’t be so shocked,” the older Winchester told his brother. “She helped keep me sane while I was playing normal. Who do you think I was going to talk to Sam? Lisa? Please, I dumped enough of my luggage on her, she didn’t need to know the gritty details.” 

“Playing?” Bobby frowned. “But you were…”

“Not happy!” Dean growled. “Not that any of you cared. You seemed to know what was best for me without asking! At least she had the decency to ask me what I want!”

Sam marched toward Dean. “You told me you were tired Dean! You wanted out!”

“I wanted my brother!” The hunter held his hand out at Sam. The man stayed away from his older brother, but didn’t stop glaring. “I told you guys this before!” 

“Both of you relax!” Bobby bellowed. Sam stepped back, but Dean continued to stand where he was.

Naeara ran a hand over her forehead. “Damn sweetheart, if saving you causes this much trouble I wonder would have happened if your flirting worked.” 

Dean groaned. “Not helping twinkle eyes!”

“You’ve given each other pet names?” Sam sneered. “How cute…” 

Castiel frowned. He knew what it meant if Dean gave this woman a nickname. He trusted her. It made the angel wondered how much Dean trusted this witch and why he was so defensive on how they met? His hands twitched as he watched the woman put a hand on Dean’s back, calming him.

“Really you are doing this now?” The witch asked. “Don’t you have an infected kid to get to?”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel’s eyes narrowed on her.

“You were right Cas…” Dean’s shoulders slumped. “Eve infected one of the kids.” 

Naeara watched silently as the angel seemed to glare at Dean. She could feel the anguish Dean had about the kids and mentally shook her head. War was not pretty. 

“We better get going then,” Bobby looked at the group. “And fast before he spreads it…” 

“I guess this is where we depart then.” Naeara leaned up, pulling Dean down as she kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t trust the pilot enough to fly angel airways.” 

“Naeara…” The older Winchester started.

“I’ll be in touch Dean,” She answered. “I’ve got a few leads I need to hit up about something we talked about before.” Realization dawned in Dean’s eyes, causing him to nod slowly. “Don’t look so worried sweetheart, I can handle myself.”

“Thanks,” Bobby said politely. “For saving us from Eve…I guess.” 

“Anytime Mr. Singer.” Naeara grinned as she headed past them toward the door. “Good luck boys.” As the door closed behind her, she heard the sound of the angel’s wings taking off.


End file.
